Moving with Rag Dolls
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: I guess after all things I went through up from this point, I think my life has gone to a wonderland style? Since I now start public school again, I think it best that 9 stays at home, or at least try to kept my secret about them here a Secret! Why Me!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heat Kills But- Hey! What Did You Call Me?

My name is Llywelleyn, but people call me Welly or Lulu, but mostly Lulu. Well, I'm now an Oregon person now! Almost…well, I'm not the only Oregon person, in this case dolls. If you ever saw the movie 9, you'll understand. See, ever since September, let say I have some new friends. Well, I'm sixteen now and I'll be turning seventeen this August anyway. Okay, if you wondering what I mean about these friends of mine well…

"This is boring!"

There you go, yep, I live with rag dolls (or stitch punks if you prefer). See a half a year ago, there was…well, to be honest I didn't know how they got here, one night everything seem normal but then they showed up. At the time I was home schooled but now I'll be starting school again in the fall. But schools there don't start till-well they get a longer summer there anyway. See, I'll be on the road soon and well…silent at moment is not good for them. I laugh a little at them.

So, I thought I get myself at least me in the mood for the trip. 6 was also hyper about the trip. I was listing to County's Roads, I heard it in Whisper of The Heart. Hey I know it a old song I like it! I think I'm starting to like some old songs a bit. Hey, I like to say Lulu weird or Lulu likes. Now I'm making into a habit now. Well, I think they need some time away from them from watching Repo who knows how many times I watched it in the last month. Yeah, weird here.

"Lulu, the moves is in the morning…right?" I wasn't listening to 9 at the moment, I was listing to Must Be Dreaming, there were something about songs tat deal with dreams or Alice I like so much.

"One box, two box, lots of boxes…"

I laugh a bit at 8 for minute. I was laughing so much tonight I lost track if time for a moment. It was finally here for all of us. Tomorrow we'll be on the road for good and never to return here. That morning, I got up pretty early, well to start loading the truck. I know for a fact I would get…well in a bad mood for the most part. Even if that means having a heatstroke. Well, we had a lot of work ahead of us.

But, the time we got done was late at night. I knew I was going to miss this old home or mine that I was growing up in. The memories wouldn't be forgotten after all these years. But, I wanted to get out of this hell, I was about to cry but something inside of me just wanted to wait and release those tears.

"What the matter with Lulu?" I heard 5 ask 2, lucky our dog was nice enough to let them stay there in the car. I wasn't planning on putting them in the truck.

I was waiting for them to let go. Those tears to come, I wanted to cry of missing this house. But, nothing happen.

"I think she wants to cry."

"But…not yet.." I heard them, but nothing happy, I guess I felt like one of those small town girls who wanted to see the world. The world that was left unopened to me. It was also new to the stitch punks, I hope I didn't lose them on the trip, then 1 would kill me.

_**Me: Hey everyone. I know a lot of you were waiting for this, but I'm sorry this is short, I have a lot going on right now. I promise the chapters will be longer this.**_

_**1: You're still being-**_

_**2: She still has that club, she could use it-**_

_**1: I hate this girl.**_

_**Me: Don't look at me,not my fault I like yaoi**_

**_9: She got you there._**

**_7: Well, you know Lulu doesn't own 9_**

**_5: 9 belongs to Shane Acker_**

**_1: Remember, no rude comments as always_**

**_2: Only helpful ones._**

**_Me: See you guys later^^  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: From One State To Another

If you ever drive at night and you didn't have help loading the truck and you were working in the heat of the sun. Let just…never do it again because we went slow on this till eleven at night and did a little bit of driving till one in the morning. And you would understand how tired I was.

I was ready to fall out of the car and sleep or steal a room for sleep. I'm not that kind of person anyway. See, that morning was…vary hard. Well, I was ready to see how the stitch punks would react or see if they break as well for laughs.

As our trip went on, I felt like doing this part in a movie, if you saw Brother Bear. I was having fun because my little brother was at his limit in one state. Even 3 and 4 got into the game and they did among themselves. Can't say I blame them, with 8 and 1, well 8 mostly.

6 was drawing, I gave him a note book for him to draw in. 7, 5 and 9 watched the land change from one state to another. 2 and 1 talk among themselves as well, only 1 was getting bitter about the land or how the people who took the Oregon Trial could even make this long journey.

We took some time to stop when ever we found a rest stop, lucky me I was able to get my legs moving. We saw some cool-well amazing things along the way. But, 6 was wondering why I haven't cried since we left. 7 and 9 were wondering about that too. I was an oddball for that matter.

But, somehow I wasn't able to cry just yet. As much as I wanted to force those tears out. But, I think its because of the music I was listening to. I think it was because I was in a fantasy world (again). And I was getting way too into the world.

"Lulu…?"

"What is it Welly?"

I wanted to tell my parents about the stitchpunk, well, they already think I'm crazy. Well, we stop for the moment and we were in the middle of nowhere so far. Good thing this rest stop had a soda machine. I got a coke and I had to get my older brother one because he was getting weird again.

"Wow…who know the world was…" 2 tried to find the right word for this.

"A wasteland. A lot people don't live in tree or forests." "

I see."

2 wasn't sure if we humans were happy living in places like these. I don't, I like to live in...I wasn't sure what I like to live in. Be me for a moment and understand what I'm going through at this moment of time. I sat down on the stone walk away letting them get the good -I think you get what I'm talking about.

"Wow! What day is it now?"

"I….day…four I believe?"

"Feel like a week."

"Shut Up-"

I noticed there were people here and stared at me like a crazy. But, I think they noticed the stitch punks and well…thought they were dolls. I watched them leave till I was alone with them.

"I think we-"

"No, it's okay." I sat there drinking my coke like nothing had happen.

"You haven't cried unlike your brothers."

They weren't going to stop till they found out why I haven't cried yet. This is me of all people. Well, lucky I like being out here seeing the world. To be honest, I like to see Oregon and explore the area like the people did on the Oregon trail. But…sometimes I wonder why they chose these places to live half of the time. I heard 8 messing with his magnet again.

"8! Magnet!"

He handed me the magnet and gave me that up set or angry look of his. Either why, he's not going to get it back till we're settled or at home again. The twins laughed at 8 and he started chasing them.

"8! No! 8! Really? 1 Control Your Big Fat Bod-"

"Don't start using lyrics from that song."

I got up and stop 8, while the twins climbed up to my shoulders.

"You be good, you get the magnet back at the next hotel."

Once I told him, his face showed a big smile. I never see a stitch punk so happy to get a magnet back. Well, I like to know what so-I never understand the whole magnet thing among them? It was like a drug to them like pockey was to me.

"Welly! We're going!" I got up with them in my bug, I double checked if I had all nine of them. I did, I was pretty good about that. Well, hopeful Oregon was going to be a big change and all that fun stuff.

_**Me: I didn't think I would get chapter done fast.**_

_**9: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**5: 9**_

_**9: What?**_

_**7: Can we get through one of these without something crazy going?**_

_**3&4: Yeah!**_

_**9: Well...Lulu doesn't own me, well 9 or-**_

_**2: Don't hurt yourself 9**_

_**7: 9 belongs to Shane Acker**_

_**5: No rude comments**_

_**3&4: Only helpful ones**_

_**All: Till Next Time^^  
**_


	3. Six Months Later

Ever since I have started going back to school I've been…well, not the same. The stitch punks had noticed my behavior lately. It wasn't like the time when we would dress up or dance during a thunderstorm. They tried so many times to cheer me up in the last month since the move. All I wanted to it cruel up into a ball or have a corner like 6 did. Lately my chest would tighten up so badly I feel like I couldn't breath. It was the same at night as well. I would feel my heart stop on me and I was dead. 2 would say, everything will be okay.

So far, nothing was helping as I thought it would. "Is it just me or has she been…looking really down?"

I over heard 5 and 9 talking while I was watching Willy Wonka. Either way, no matter how many people tried to cheer me up, the results were the same. "She been acting like…1 in a way."

"Heard that!"

I giggles a little, till the twins: 3 and 4 looked at me. They hadn't heard me giggle in so long. In fact, its been so long that heard myself laugh as well.

Later on in October, today was my worst. I felt like an idiot, almost cried and just shaking all day. I throw my backpack on to the floor in shame of today. It made 6 jumped including 2 as well.

"Alright? What happen this time?"

1 asked me while 7 was on my shoulder. I heard the rain pounding outside, I wanted to cry in secret from my brothers and grandma. It wasn't in the greatest mood of all.

"lulu…bad day…art good part…"

6 knew I had switched my classes not to long ago. The only things I never told them that I had never take change very well. I'm the kind of person who like things in order. It keeps my life…well, we have days where we want to keep things in shape.

"I really don't want to talk about it…" I felt my eyes becoming water. I was going to cry like I used to last year. "oh Lulu don't cry…"

"You're still getting used to this place."

I wanted to say something, but nothing came out was a voice of a duck. I cried what seemed like an hour. When I was done, my eyes were already red like an apple (dumb thing to say there). "Now, why don't you tell us what happen."

As I told them about what happen, I've only been in that school for merely a month now. I felt sick when I told them. I was under a lot pressure.

"I see…Lulu, next week, why do we all go with you?"

I like the idea of all of them going with me, but their safety was impotent to me. "How about…three of you come once a week. I like it if 1, 5 and 7 come first. 9, 6, 8 next week, then the twins and 2 can then." They all nodded in agreement. They didn't mind it. They travel with me before to where a lot of people would hang around. But, that also made feel safe too.

"Alright, we get to see what a human school looks like!"

**_9: Hi, this is 9. There a reason we Lulu hasn't updated in a long while._**

**_7: Can I say 9, Lulu been very busy with school._**

**_9: I was going to say that..._**

**_7: So that why she hasn't updated in so long._**

**_5: Lulu doesn't own 9._**

**_9: Belongs to Shane Acker._**

**_7: No rude comments, only helpful ones._**

**_9: See you later in the next chapter hopefully...  
_**


End file.
